Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 16th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from November 16th, 33 LC. Record Trever Halliwell: 'I now call this meeting to order. The Chancellor will begin with some annoucements. 'Damon Halliwell: I welcome you all once more to this weekly senate meeting. I am glad to see some new faces in the Senate joining us. Last week we counted as a vacation for many of us to recover from te events of the war. This week we return to normal events and care taking of the Kirin Tor. Trever Halliwell: 'Next the Vice-Chancellor wishes to speak. 'Vorien Dawnstrider: 'It has come to my attention that in recent times certain members of the Senate have been abusing the Hold, be that using at their own personal holding cell or releasing prisoners that they have no right releasing. Furthermore several members of the Senate seems to be under the impression that they may do as they wish within city walls without consequence; be that illegal arrest, interrogation, or assault. As Minister of the Interior it is my duty to maintain the safety of the city, from threats both within the walls and outside. I believe that the leniency that the Senate has been given has gone too far and has resulted in far too much abuse. In response to this, I have seen it fit to limit the liberal use of the hold and questionable use of force within the city, which we are not, least a state of emergency is declared, within our lawful right to do, as the duty of day to day protection of the people within the city falls to the men and women of the Dalaran Guard. The laws regarding this will be made available shortly after the meeting. '''Trever Halliwell: '''Thank you, dismissed. Next Councillor Baelheit wishes to speak. 'Verus Baelheit: 'Good evening. Tonight, I'm here to inform you of an undertaking that might have staggering historical applications. Many of us knw of the Hundred. The first One Hundred Human Wizards to exist. Over the course of three thousand years, much of thier work has been lost. However, a recent discovery has been made within the Violet Citadel. Here, we observe a piece of history. An intact example of the work of one of the Hundred Magi. It was Mister Vanidicus Alexander that brought this to my attention, lost within our archives for years. Authored only under "The Alchemist." But there is more... Much more. This is the first piece. The first piece of a formula crafted by the original, innovative magical thinkers of their age. The others are sealed away. Within the very tombs of the Magi. Gentlemen, Ladies. I propose that we launch an expedition to recover the forgotten work of the Hundred Magi. The legacy of the forefathers of our time must not be forgotten. What say you Chancellor? '''Damon Halliwell: '''It shall be voted on by the Council. We are talking about breaking into graves here. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Very well. '''Trever Halliwell: '''It will be tabled until the closed Council session afterwards. Councillor Emerson, you may speak. 'Zanbor Emerson: This Monday at Eight I will be available to anyone who wishes to request some money in the form of a grant to further their independent studies. Any member can ask for a grant. It is a good opportunity to get some money to continue your research projects. That is all. Trever Halliwell: '''Thank you, you are dismissed. Guard-Captain Sasmussen, you may speak about your training session. '''Franz J. Sasmussen: '''Simply put, it's a training exercise for those less able to defend themselves in situations where they don't have magic. And yes, there will be more of them at later times, because one single session does not a swordsman make. I will make an effort to cater to those actually intending to attend, given that some of you are less skilled than others, so do make sure to sign up ahead of time if you plan on going. And yes, there will be physical exertion. No, it is not something at which you can sit on your rear. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I look forward to seeing the training in action. '''Trever Halliwell: '''Now I will open the floor. Please raise you hand if you wish to speak. Lady Mackenzie, come forth. '''Mackenzie Khalarest: '''Are you able to provide training to someone like me? With child. '''Franz J. Sasmussen: '''That is what you had to ask? By the Light, woman... I'm sure I can work something out. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I would avoid training while with child. '''Trever Halliwell: '''Raise your hands again, please. Miss Winterchill, come forth. '''Jaine Winterchill: '''I would just like to thank those who were at my daugther Allysia's funeral yesterday. That is all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''We are all very sorry for your loss. '''Trever Halliwell: '''Please raise your hands again, if you wish to speak. Valdius, come forth. '''Valdius: '''Good evening. I have noticed a trend with our new recruits, and the younger mages in general. When I was a child, being a well rounded mage was very important! Balance was stressed as the key to strength! Now all these young magi... Bah! All they want to do is shoot fire and learn flashy magic tricks! I am asking that we thoroughly investigate our recruit weakness. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Is actual message, or merely complaint? Agree in theory though. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Balance is still stressed, thry are just allowed to have some fun. '''Valdius: '''Now! See what balance holds! '''Speaker proceeded to cast several bright and flashy spells while on the floor. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Valdius, enough. '''Aniasi Ty'Ronnie: '''What's he doing? '''Trever Halliwell: '''I don't even know. '''Valdius: '''All I'm asking for is Balance! '''Danoe Sprocket: '''What? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I want whatever he has been drinking. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Mr Valdius, are in state of inebriation? '''Damon Halliwell: '''I think you need to lay off the wine before these meetings. '''Franz J. Sasmussen: '''Magi Valdius, please refrain from any other such explosions of... Opinion, or I'll drag you out of here. '''Trever Halliwell: '''Faralee, please come forth. '''Faralee Smith: '''Well, on the topic of new recruits. This is Aniasi. I thought I'd introduce her to you all. '''Callic Smoldereye: '''Was she incapable of doing so herself? '''Damon Halliwell: '''It is wonderful to have you with us. '''Aniasi Ty'Ronnie: '''Hello. I am Aniasi Ty'Ronnie! '''Faralee Smith: '''She's a Leximancer and looks to expand her research and hopefully get a grant with us. '''Trever Halliwell: '''Right... Dismissed. There are no promotions this week, I now call this meeting to a close. '''All: '''To protect a serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes